Irányítsd az irányítót!
by LanaAngels
Summary: A Shutoku egy meccs előtt áll, ahol Takao kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszik, csakhogy az egyes irodalom dolgozata miatt nem játszat, hacsak nem ír egy javítót legalább négyesre. Ennek érdekében a tanárnő kijelöli mellé Hanát, hogy korrepetálja a sólyomszemet. Takao hamarosan egyre több és több dolgot fedez fel a lánnyal kapcsolatban, míg végül teljesen beleszeret.


**Irányítsd az irányítót!**

* * *

_Shutoku középiskola/ egy átlagos tanítási nap (nevezetesen csütörtök)/ utolsó óra, vagyis egy laza testnevelés:_

Híres kosaras iskola révén természetes, hogy a tornaórák nagy részében a diákok kosaraznak, viszont követniük kell az általános kerettantervet is, így ezen a derűs csütörtöki napon a tanár úr magasugrást tervezett a lelkes vagy nem olyan lelkes tanulóknak. Hogy miért vannak nem a sport iránt érdeklődő, tesiből a kettesért küzdő emberek egy olyan iskolában, amely a Nyugat Királyaként vált híressé? Nos, ez a dolog csakis azért történhetett meg, mert nem mindenki engedheti meg magának, hogy abba az iskolába menjen, amelyikbe csak akar, és kénytelenek a lakhelyükhöz legközelebb eső intézményt választani.

Ilyen volt Yukino Hanatarou (Hana) és Haruno Marika (Patrisa) is. Mindkét lány meglehetősen gyengén muzsikált a tesiórákon, viszont mindketten okosak voltak. Hana az osztály második legjobb tanulója, - de csak, mert lusta tanulni, és csak az órákon szerzett tudásra támaszkodik – Patrisa pedig elég okos ahhoz, hogy tanulás nélkül is tartsa a hármas, négyes átlagot minden tantárgyból.

„Sorakozó!", kiáltotta Daisuke-sensei, avagy a tanár, mire mindenki gyorsan tornasorba állt, a lányok elől, a fiúk hátul.

Oh, el is felejtettem megemlíteni, hogy Hana volt a legkisebb az osztályban. Még egy hátrány a kosárlabda-centrikus iskolában.

A fiúk oldala viszont a két új kosaras zsenivel büszkélkedhetett: a Csodák Generációjának Midorima Shintaroujával, valamint a Sólyomszemű Takao Kazunarival.

Néhány bemelegítő feladat után az osztály elkezdte a magasugrást. A fiúk szinte gond nélkül teljesítették a 90 cm-es bemelegítő kört, a lányoknál viszont ez egyáltalán nem volt ilyen zökkenőmentes. Többen leverték, vagy majdnem leverték a lécet, Patrisa konkrétan nekirohant, Hana pedig meg se merte próbálni.

Maga sem tudja, miért, de a legtöbb feladatban folyton meggátolja a félelem. Ha sikerülne valahogy túllépnie ezen, könnyedén belőle is jó sportoló válhatna. Persze, ezt senkinek se mondta még el, mert az emberek kinevetnék érte, bár nem mintha így jobb lenne:

„Hé, virágszál! Vigyázz, nehogy összetörd magad!", gúnyolódott a feketehajú, kékszemű kosaras csoda, Takao.

„Hagyd békén, Takao!", szólt rá zöldhajú barátja, akibe legalább szorult némi tisztelet.

„Ne is törődj vele!", próbálta vigasztalni a szomorú Hanát.

„Shin-chan, milyen lovagias vagy." mondta Takao.

„Nem kellene másokat bántanod, különben egy nap vissza fogod kapni, és neked sokkal jobban fog fájni." tájékoztatta Midorima.

„Na persze!"

* * *

_Péntek/ reggeli edzés/ tornaterem/ avagy Takao balszerencsés napjának kezdete:_

„Takao, szeretném, ha a jövő heti meccsig egyedül gyakorolnád az irányítást a Midorima nélküli formációval." mondta az edző Takaonak.

„Huh? Shin-chan nélkül?"

„Igen. Azt akarom, hogy a csapat minden tagja tökéletes formában legyen, és még véletlenül se támaszkodjanak az ászunkra."

A csapattagok tudomásul vették edzőjük utasításait, majd a bemelegítés után hozzáláttak az edzéshez, Takao vezetésével. A tréning azonban nem igazán a tervek szerint alakult.

Takaonak elsőévesként nem volt könnyű dolga irányítani a jól össze szokott felsőbb éveseket, pláne még az elsősökkel is összekombinálni őket. A stratégiái emiatt nem működtek, és kevesebb tiszteletet és figyelmet kapott.

„Király, most egész héten azon agyalhatok, hogy hogy vegyem rá a felsősöket, hogy azt csinálják, amit én akarok!", mérgelődött magában.

* * *

_Az iskolában/ irodalom órán:_

A gyerekek kikapják a dolgozatot, amit a múlt órán írtak. Ha Takaonak az edzés nem vágta teljesen tönkre a napját, akkor az ókori költészetre kapott egyese biztosan. Nemcsak az a probléma, hogy eddig irodalomból csak egy kettese volt, és most bukásra áll, hanem az is, hogy az iskolai szabályzat szerint, aki hármasnál rosszabb jegyet kap, el van tiltva minden iskolán kívüli foglalkozástól. Esetünkben Takao nem játszhat a jövő heti meccsen.

„Áhhh! Ezt nem hiszem el!"

„Takao, ugye tudod, hogy az edző meg fog ölni, ha ezt megtudja?!"

„Nem, nem, nem! Ez nem lehet igaz! Tanárnő, nem kaphatok karót! Jövő héten fontos meccsünk lesz, amin mindenképpen ott kell lennem." magyarázta Takao elkeseredetten.

„Sajnálom, Takao-kun, többet kellett volna tanulnod." válaszolta a tanárnő a sajnálat legkisebb jele nélkül.

„De tanárnő…!", Takao folytatta az alkudozást. „Maga ezt nem érti. Muszáj ott lennem a meccsen, ahol én játszom a legfontosabb szerepet. Ráadásul addig még gyakorolnunk is kell az új formációt."

„Elnézést, tanárnő!", szólalt fel most Midorima mindenki nagy meglepetésére. „Tény, hogy Takao hülye, de a csapatnak nagy szüksége van az erejére. Nem tudna kitalálni valamit, amivel már a következő órán kijavíthatja az egyesét, és mégis játszhat?"

„Shin-chan?"

„Nos, azt hiszem, ez megoldható." sóhajtotta.

„Köszönöm, tanárnő!", lelkendezett Takao. Túl korán.

„Takao-kun." folytatta. „Ha hétfőn megírod a póttesztet legalább négyesre, és az esszében írsz egy verset, akkor engedélyezem, hogy játssz."

„Négyes?!", mordult fel Takao. „És mégis hogy írjak egy verset?"

„Vagy megcsinálod a feladatot, vagy nem játszhatsz, viszont az osztályból egyvalaki korrepetálhat. Önként jelentkező?", kérdezte az osztályt a tanárnő.

Persze, Takao jó fej volt és vicces, de mindenki tudta, mekkora kihívás lenne tanítani, szóval a teremben hűvös csend uralkodott. Takao ártatlan, kiskutyaszemekkel bámult Midorimára, tőle várva a segítséget, ő viszont ridegen elfordította a fejét.

„Ha nincs jelentkező, akkor azt hiszem, nekem kell kijelölnöm valakit."

A teremben továbbra is feszült csend ült.

„Yukino Hanatarou-san, kérlek!"

„É-én?", kérdezte rémülten Hana.

„Segítenél Takao-kunnak?"

Költői kérdés. Ha visszautasítod, bunkó vagy, ha elfogadod, akkor pedig nagy gázban. Nincs kedvező válasz.

„Persze…" válaszolta még mindig sokkos állapotban.

* * *

_Óra után, a folyosón:_

„Agh! Nem hiszem el! Miért _nekem_ kell tanítanom azt az üresfejű idiótát?! És hogy gondolja a tanár, hogy képes lesz négyest írni?", panaszkodott Hana a barátnőjének.

„Ugyan már! Nem lehet olyan rossz. Egész helyes."

„Tch. Persze…"

„Miért? Olyan szép, kék szeme van."

„Az jó, de nekem a barnaszeműek tetszenek."

„Áh, pont itt jönnek." Patrisa a két közeledő kosaras felé mutatott.

„Cső, virágszál!", kiáltott feléjük Takao már méterekről, és lelkesen integetett.

„Látod?! Ezért nem bírom. Folyton szemétkedik velem. Patrisa, ments meg!"

„Bocs, de mennem kell infóra." és Patrisa már el is tűnt.

„Hali!" Takao köszönt. „Kösz, hogy korrepetálsz."

Hana a szemét forgatta. „Nem mintha lenne más választásom." morogta, majd sóhajtott egyet. „Oké, találkozzunk óra után a suli előtt! A szüleim estig dolgoznak, szóval nálunk nyugodtan tanulhatunk."

„De nekem suli után edzésem van." vitatkozott Takao.

„Azt nem hiszem. A tanárnő így is egy lehetetlen feladatot adott. Minden délután tanulnod kell, még hétvégén is!"

„Mi?"

„Persze, csak, ha játszani akarsz…"

„Jó, oké, felfogtam. Suli után találkozunk."

És a kettő elindult matematika órára, ahol még várt rájuk egy kisebb dolgozat.

* * *

_Hanáék háza előtt, tanítás után:_

„Itt vagyunk!", jelentette ki Hana, és kinyitotta a kaput Takaonak. Mikor beléptek, a fiú szeme egyből az udvar közepén álló kosárpalánkon akadt meg. Takao szemei csillogni kezdtek.

„Te is kosarazol?", kérdezte izgatottan.

Hana elnevette magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez lesz az első dolog, amit Takao észrevesz, más szóval kiváló eszköz a jég megtörésére. A helyzetre felkészülten, máris a kezében volt egy kosárlabda.

„Csak itthon. És csak egyedül." válaszolta, és átpasszolta a labdát. Takao kihasználva a lehetőséget, elkapta, úgy tett, mintha megigazítaná a nem létező szemüvegét, rádobta a labdát, majd Hana felé fordult. „A dobásaim sosem tévesztenek." Ezután mindketten nevettek.

Takao még dobált pár kosarat és poént, aztán Hana megszakította.

„Oké, ennyi volt a szórakozás, most irány tanulni!"

Takao arcára hatalmas, gonosz vigyor ült: „Csak, ha elveszed tőlem." mondta a labdát ide-oda pattogtatva.

„Persze, mintha képes lennék ilyesmire."

Takao egy kicsit még pattogtatott, aztán mikor látta, hogy Hana nem fog csinálni semmit, hirtelen nekidobta a labdát. Hana reflexei jók voltak, és elkapta, majd ebből a lendületből rádobta a kosárra. És bement. Takaonak leesett az álla.

„Mi van?", kérdezte Hana idegesen a bámulás miatt.

„Hű!", a sólyomszem jelenleg nem talált szavakat. „Tisztában vagy vele, hogy most dobtál egy tökéletes csontnélkülit? Ráadásul olyan messziről."

„Igen. Minden nap ezt csinálom, csoda lenne, ha nem menne be." válaszolta egyszerűen, és nem értette, mire fel ez a nagy csodálkozás.

„Hogy mit csinálsz?! Akkor miért vagy szar tesiből? És miért nem játszol a lánycsapatban?", kérdezte Takao összezavarodva és hitetlenkedve.

„A tesis feladatoknak semmi köze a kosárhoz. És semmi közöd hozzá. Most már mehetünk tanulni?", kérdezte idegesen.

Takao bólintott, és bementek a házba, ahol leültek a nappaliban a kanapéra. Hana elővette az irodalom könyvet és füzetet, majd kinyitotta a szükséges oldalon, és letette a dohányzóasztalra eléjük.

„Azt hiszem, a nagyját egyedül is képes vagy megtanulni, úgyhogy inkább elmondom, mire lesz szükséged, és elmagyarázom a fogalmakat, amiket nem értesz, mint például a disztichon." kezdte Hana.

„Oké, kezdhetjük azzal, hogy mi az a diszti… izé?"

„A disztichon egy sorpár, az időmértékes verselés egyik fajtája, de most még hagyjuk ezt! Tudod, mi az az időmértékes verselés?"

„Az, ahol gyufák meg csészék vannak, igaz?"

Hana sóhajtott. „Igen, az. A hosszú és rövid szótagok váltakozásából áll."

Egy teljes óra kemény versütemezés és tanulás után Takao úgy érezte, mindjárt eldurran az agya.

„Hány ütemből áll egy hexameteres sor?", kérdezte Hana.

„10-ből?", válaszolta a Takao félve.

„Nem! Takao, figyelsz te egyáltalán?"

„De Hana-chaaan! Ez olyan unalmas!"

„De még csak 5 óra van."

„Akkor menjünk ki kosarazni!", ajánlotta Takao, csak hogy ne kelljen többet tanulni. Hana sóhajtott, ezen a napon legalább századszorra.

„Javíthatatlan vagy."

Viszont a tény az, hogy neki is szüksége volt egy szünetre, így kimentek az udvarra dobálni egy kicsit. Egy ideig Takao dobált, aztán eszébe jutott Hana előző dobása, így helyet cseréltek. Végül az egész délután további részében csak kosaraztak és beszélgettek.

„Azt hiszem, ideje hazamenned." mondta Hana az égre tekintve, amin már megjelentek az első csillagok.

„Igazad van." válaszolta Takao nem igazán készen az indulásra. „Te egész klassz lány vagy."

„Huh?", Hana kissé elpirult a váratlan dicsérettől.

Takao folytatta. „Félreismertelek."

Hana erre elmosolyodott. „Köszönöm, ez sokat jelent nekem." mondta, és visszaindult a házba, de Takao hangja megállította.

„Hé, holnap gyere el az edzésre!"

„Mi? Miért?", kérdezte értetlenkedve, viszont nem kapott választ, Takao csak vigyorgott. „Csak úgy." és elment.

* * *

_Másnap (szombat), az edzésen:_

„Otsubo-senpai, passzolj Miyaji-senpainak! Most G5-formáció!"

Már nagyban folyt a gyakorlás, ám valahogy még mindig nem váltak be a stratégiák.

„Miért nem passzoltál nekem?"

„Az irányító azt mondta, neki passzoljak!"

„Kit érdekel, mit mond, csak egy elsős!"

Így veszekedtek a kosárcsapat tagjai. Takao már ügyet sem vetett rájuk. Az edző már leteremtette a részleges eltiltás miatt, ám ennek ellenére nem váltott taktikát, tehát most hatalmas nyomás nehezedett rá. Vajon képes lesz mindkét téren megfelelni az elvárásoknak?

„Hé, lehangoltnak tűnsz."

Takao a hang irányába fordult, és meglepetten látta, hogy Hana sétál felé egy törölközővel a kezében. Hana gyengéden hozzávágta a törölközőt, és leült mellé.

„Mi a baj?", kérdezte kedvesen.

„Nem hittem, hogy tényleg eljössz." mondta mosolyogva.

„Hát, tegnap megkértél, és nem vagyok bunkó. Szóval?"

„Az edző azt szeretné, hogy a szombati meccsig fejlesszünk ki egy formációt, amiben kombináljuk a felsőbb évesek és az elsősök erejét."

„És?"

„És nekem kell irányítanom."

„Még mindig nem értem a problémát, sólyomszem."

„A probléma az, hogy senki sem hallgat rám, ráadásul, ha nem sikerül az irodalom, akkor mindenkit cserben fogok hagyni."

„Emiatt ne aggódj, majd én segítek neked!", Hana felugrott a padról, és felrángatta Takaot, majd kivonszolta a sportcsarnokból.

„Öltözz át, és irány tanulni!"

„Mi? De… Most?"

„Igen, most! Siess!"

* * *

Miután Takao végre átöltözött, ő és Hana elindultak ki tudja, hova.

„Hana-chan, hova megyünk?", kérdezte Takao, amint épp kézen fogva rángatták végig az utcán. A kérdésre Hana lelassított, és elengedte Takao kezét.

„Mivel rossz kedved van, gondoltam felvidítalak." válaszolta végre mosolyogva Hana. „Plusz még új stratégiákon is agyalhatsz."

„Mire is gondoltál pontosan?", kérdezte Takao gyanakodva.

„Áh, itt is vagyunk!", kiáltotta Hana büszkén, és megállt egy nagy, fehér épület előtt.

„Egy sakk-klub?", kérdezte Takao közönyösen.

„Nem, ez _**a**_ sakk-klub. Itt tanul az öcsém, aki a klub legjobb játékosa. A tanárai szerint egy igazi zseni." mondta Hana büszkén.

„És ez hogy fog segíteni nekem?" Takao még mindig értetlenkedett.

„Úgy," magyarázta Hana. „Hogy a sakk köztudottan a stratégiák játéka. Mint ahogy az összes sportban, úgy itt is kulcsfontosságú, hogy előre kiszámítsd az ellenfeled lépéseit, és több különböző stratégiával állj elő egyszerre. A sakk abban különbözik, hogy itt nem kell mozognod, vagyis csak a stratégiára fogsz koncentrálni."

Ekkor egy alacsony, szőke hajú kisfiú jelent meg előttük.

„Nee-chan! Hogy kerülsz ide?", kérdezte.

„Szia, Takashi! Jöttünk játszani egy kicsit. Ő itt a barátom, Takao Kazunari. Takao, ő a kisöcsém, Takashi."

„Oh, hello! Örülök, hogy találkoztunk." köszöntötte a kisfiú Takaot lelkesen.

„Öö… én is."

Ezután mindhárman bementek az épületbe, és Takashi bevezette őket egy terembe, ahol gyerekek és felnőttek egyaránt körülülték az asztalokat, és sakkoztak.

„Ő lenne az a kosaras idióta, akit korrepetálnod kell?", kérdezte Takashi unottan.

„Igen, ő."

„Hé! Nem vagyok idióta!", kiáltott fel Takao sértődötten, de a testvérek ügyet se vetettek rá.

„Igazából egy szívességet szeretnék kérni tőled." Erre Takashi kíváncsian nézett nővérére. „Takaonak gondjai akadtak a stratégiákkal, szóval arra gondoltam, párszor megalázhatnád."

Takashi erre vigyorogni kezdett. „Ezer örömmel. Hé, idióta!", fordult Takaohoz. „Tudsz sakkozni?"

„Igen, tudok! És nem vagyok idióta!", válaszolta idegesen.

„Azt majd meglátjuk! Kövess!"

Takashi odavezette Takaot egy üres asztalhoz, és előkészültek a játékhoz. Hana szintén melléjük húzott egy széket, és figyelte a játékot.

„Nee-chan, nem baj, ha nem kegyelmezek?"

„Persze! Rád bízom."

Takashi kilépett a fehér paraszttal, majd négy lépésből teljesen elpusztította Takaot. Szegény fiúnak még pislogni sem volt ideje.

„Ez meg mi a jó franc volt?"

„Susztermatt?", válaszolta Takashi, mintha a világ legegyértelműbb dolga lenne.

„De ez nem fair! Nekem esélyem se volt!", vitatkozott Takao.

„Használd a fejed, sólyomszem! A pályán sem fogja megvárni az ellenfeled, amíg összekészülődsz. Vagy te támadod meg először, vagy el fognak taposni." nevetett Hana.

„Te most nagyon jól szórakozol, nem igaz?"

„Én épp segíteni akarok. Légy hálás!", nevetett tovább.

„Na persze…"

„Hé, gondolj bele, milyen édes bosszú ez azért a sok tesi óráért!"

„Oh, tényleg. Már el is felejtettem." vakargatta idegesen a fejét."

„Akkor készen állsz a második menetre, _idióta_?", kérdezte Takashi gonosz vigyorral.

„Naná! Most nem fogsz legyőzni, kölyök!", kiáltott Takao lelkesen.

A nap hátralévő részében Takashi sakktechnikákat mutatott Takaonak, Hana pedig elmagyarázta, hogy bizonyos trükkök hogyan alkalmazhatóak a kosarazásban is.

* * *

_Este 7 óra:_

Hana, Takashi és Takao végeztek a sakkmeccsekkel, és épp hazafelé tartottak.

„Nee-chan, nem lesz baj, hogy idióta ma nem tanult irodalmat?", kérdezte Takashi kicsit aggódva.

„Hát, bízom benne, hogy képes lesz megtanulni, és belefér egy szabadnap. Amúgy is, nézz csak rá! Szegény teljesen le van fárasztva."

„Nem… vagyok… fáradt…" nyöszörögte Takao két méterre mögöttük vánszorogva.

Hamarosan elérkeztek a kereszteződéshez, ahol a testvérpárnak el kellett búcsúznia Takaotól.

„Remélem, ma sikerült egy kicsit megnyugodnod." mondta Hana egy mosollyal.

„Huh?", Takao most értette meg, hogy a Hanával és az öccsével töltött idő alatt teljesen elfeledkezett mindenről, ami eddig nyomasztotta. „Igen, köszönöm, Hana-chan." válaszolta, és hálásan mosolygott a lányra.

„Akkor jó, mert holnap tényleg _nagyon_ keményen fogunk tanulni." mondta halálosan komolyan, amitől Takao kicsit megijedt. „Jó éjszakát!"

„Jó éjt, Hana-chan és neked is, kölyök!"

„Jó éjt, idióta!"

* * *

_Vasárnap 13 óra:_

Takao olyan gyorsan futott, ahogy csak a lába bírta. Már 10 perc késésben volt a megbeszélt időponthoz képest.

"Hana-chan meg fog ölni!", gondolta magában kétségbeesetten, miközben befordult az utcára, ahol a korrepetáló lány lakott.

Mikor végre megérkezett, habozva bekopogott a sötét faajtón. Legnagyobb szerencséjére az ajtónyitó személy nem Hana volt, hanem az öccse, Takashi.

"Um... hello, kölyök!", köszönt Takao 'udvariasan'.

"Nee-chan! Idióta megjött!", kiáltotta Takashi gonosz vigyorral, mire Takao morgott.

Egy pillanaton belül máris lenn volt az említett nővérke gyilkos tekintettel, és azonnal a védtelen sólyomra vetette magát.

"Te meg mégis hol voltál?! Már majdnem 20 percet késtél. Azt hiszed, ráérek egész nap rád várni?", vonta kérdőre.

"Miért, mi más dolgod van? Úgyis egész nap velem leszel..." mutatott rá a lényegre egy újabb démoni pillantásért cserébe.

"Csak gyere, még rengeteg a dolgunk." mondta idegesen, és felrángatta Takaot a szobájába.

Hana szobája egyszerű volt. Narancssárga falak, mellettük szekrények tele ruhákkal és könyvekkel, két ágy, az egyik mögött pedig egy kis éjjeliszekrény - valószínűleg az lehetett Hana ágya. Efölött az ágy fölött lógott egy hatalmas faliújság rajta az órarend, egy falinaptár, valamint sok kis kép a családról, az osztálytársakról, a barátokról és néhány aranyos kisállatról. Egyszóval minden, ami fontos volt számára. Aztán Takao megpillantott egy képet a kosárcsapatról, amint egy kupát tartanak a kezükben, miután megnyerték a bajnokságot. Otsubo-senpai tartja a trófeát - mivel ő a kapitány -, a többiek pedig mögöttük állnak egymást átkarolva. Takao arcán hatalmas vigyor volt, amint épp átkarolta Midorimát, aki idegesen grimaszolt.

"Hé, ez a mi képünk!", kiáltott fel izgatottan.

"Oh, igen." válaszolta Hana mosolyogva. Már el is felejtette, miért volt dühös Takaora egy perccel ezelőtt. Volt valami abban az imádnivaló mosolyában, ami miatt képtelenség haragudni rá. "Ez a kedvenc képem."

Erre Takao értetlenül nézett rá. "Tényleg?"

"Aha!", válaszolta, de Takao még mindig furán nézett rá. "Mi van?"

"Csak nem gondoltam volna." hangzott a válasz.

"Miért? Már mondtam, hogy szeretek kosarazni. És a csapatot is szeretem az arrogáns barmokat leszámítva."

"Oh, támadt egy ötletem! Miért nem jelentkezel menedzsernek?"

" Mi?! Hogy me- várj, ez nem is olyan rossz ötlet." Hana alaposan átgondolta ezt a lehetőséget. "De nem ismerem rendesen a szabályokat."

"Az nem gond, gyorsan megtanítalak, és már jelentkezhetsz is!", vigyorgott Takao.

"Na persze! Csak az irodalom után. Gyerünk, sólyomszem!"

És ezzel nekiláttak egy kemény két órás tanulásnak, mely magába foglalta a legfontosabb római költők életét és verseit. Csupán akkor fejezték be, mikor Takao agya már tényleg képtelen volt több információ befogadására.

"Rendben, akkor tartsunk egy szünetet!", mondta Hana végre e megváltó szavakat.

Takao kieresztett egy hatalmas megkönnyebbült és fáradt sóhajt, majd elterült az ágyon. "Végre!"

Hana csak mosolygott. Az egyik szekrény mögül elővette kedvenc kosárlabdáját, és Takao fölé tartotta.

"Akkor most megtaníthatsz mindenre, amit tudnom kell!"

Erre Takao hirtelen felugrott. "Ez azt jelenti, hogy tényleg a menedzserem leszel?", kérdezte izgatottan, csillogó szemekkel.

"Nem, a Shutoku menedzsere leszek, ha egyáltalán…"

"Milyen egyáltalán? Tökéletes menedzser lennél: értesz a játékhoz, szereted, tisztában vagy vele, mi kell valakinek, ha letört, átlátod, mi az, amiben fejlődnie kell egy sportolónak, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha tényleg elkezdenéd megtanulni a szabályokat és stratégiákat, pillanatok alatt profi lennél." válaszolta Takao őszintén, majd Hana hálásan mosolygott, és kimentek az udvarra.

Az ajtóban megállította őket Hana anyja, Masaki. "Hana, máris végeztetek?", kérdezte.

"Nem, csak kimegyünk egy kicsit levegőzni. Mivel hétvége van, ma sokáig fogunk tanulni." Válaszolta, majd becsukta maguk után az ajtót.

„Akkor, drága tanítványom," kezdte Takao. „Bemelegítésként miért nem dobsz néhány hárompontost?"

„Annak mi haszna lesz?"

„Segíthetsz a hárompontos dobóknak fejleszteni a technikájukat. Majd megcsináljuk az összes típussal is." magyarázta. „De figyelmeztetlek, Shin-chan gyűlöli, ha beleszólnak a dolgaiba."

„Kösz, majd észben tartom." mondta Hana gúnyosan.

„Na, most pedig dobj!"

Hana pattogtatta egy kicsit a labdát, majd felemelte a kezét, és rádobta a gyűrűre. A dobása ezúttal nem talált be.

„Oké, nem volt rossz, de…" mondta Takao, miközben elkapta a lepattanó labdát, és Hana kezébe adta. „…most csináld meg még egyszer, de a labdát tartsd a fejed fölött, és a felkarod legyen vízszintes!"

Hana újra felemelte a labdát követve az utasításokat, Takao pedig megigazította a tartását; a háta mögé ment, és felemelte a karját, így ketten tartották a labdát.

„Most pedig… dobj!", suttogta Hana fülébe, amitől a lány megremegett, de határozottan eldobta egyenesen a kosárba.

„Látod, így sokkal jobb volt." mondta Takao vigyorogva.

Hana teljesen elvörösödött, mikor felfedezte a kétértelműséget Takao megjegyzésében, de a fiú gyorsan témát váltott, tekintve, hogy az ő arca is enyhén rózsaszínűre váltott.

„Re-rendben, a második feladat legyen a helyzetdobás művészete!" Hana bólintott, majd elkezdtek újra gyakorolni, és mint mindig, most sem érzékelték túl jól az idő múlását.

„Szép volt, most mit szólnál egy zsákoláshoz?"

„Megőrültél?! Szerinted hogy érek fel a gyűrűig?"

„Úgy…" válaszolta vigyorogva. „… hogy felemellek." jelentette ki, és még mielőtt Hanának esélye lett volna tiltakozni, Takao máris felkapta a földről. „Most dobd be!" Hana így tett, majd Takao óvatosan leengedte a talajra. A lány megfordult, és mélyen a szemébe nézett először olyan tekintettel, ami leginkább egy gyilkoséhoz hasonlított, de aztán átvette a helyét valami kellemesebb, melegebb pillantás.

„IDIÓTA! NEE-CHAN! Anya azt üzeni, hogy kész a vacsora." zavarta meg őket Takashi hangja.

„Mennünk kéne!", mondta Hana enyhén csalódott mosollyal.

„Igen, kéne…"

Elindultak befelé, de Hana hirtelen megtorpant a küszöbnél, és lassan Takao felé fordult, arcán rémület és idegesség.

„M-mi az?", kérdezte Takao dadogva.

„Három és fél órán keresztül kosaraztunk!", vonta le a következtetést, mivel tudvalevőleg Hanáéknál minden nap 7 órakor van vacsora.

„És?"

„Mi az, hogy _És_? Idióta! Mi lesz az irodalommal?"

„Nyugi, Hana-chan! Péntekig még van egy csomó időnk."

Hana sóhajtott. „Nem, nincs. Jövő héten neked edzésre kell járnod, nem lesz időnk összeülni. Én ennyit tudtam segíteni, holnaptól kezdve megint magadra leszel utalva."

Takao úgy tűnt, megértette a helyzet komolyságát, és újra visszatértek az aggodalmak, amiket a sakktanfolyam óta elnyomott magában. Mivel most egyikőjük sem tudott előállni egy értelmes megoldással, leültek vacsorázni. Az étkezés feszült csendben telt, mivel Hana megoldásokon gondolkozott, Takao pedig átvette magában minden kétségét.

Először is ott van a csapat helyzete. Ki kell találnia egy stratégiát, ami egyesíti a felsőbb évesek és az elsősök erejét, plusz rá kell vennie mindenkit, hogy hallgasson rá.  
Másodszor, mindenképpen négyest kell írnia a római irodalomból, hogy egyáltalán részt vehessen a meccsen, amin ő a kulcs. De, végül is egész jól haladnak. Már átvették a fogalmakat és a lehetséges kérdéseket. Minden, ami még hátra van, már csak a kőkemény tanulás.  
A harmadik probléma pedig Hana-chan. Mégis hogy lenne képes stratégiákra és tanulásra gondolni, amikor a gyönyörű haja, csillogó szeme és a ragyogó mosolya folyamatosan ott van előtte, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, holott a tanárnő pontosan az ellenkezőjére kérte fel.

* * *

Vacsora után megegyeztek, hogy Takao még egy órát marad, hogy megbeszéljék a dolgokat, és hogy mi legyen a verssel, amit ott helyben kell megírni egy megadott témából, így felmentek Hana szobájába, és mindketten leültek egymással szembe a két ágyra.

„Oké, először is, bocsi az előbbi kirohanásom miatt. Tudom, hogy te is nagyon szeretnéd jól megírni azt a dolgozatot, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni is fog. Tudom, mennyire okos vagy. Könnyen megjegyzel mindent, csak olvasd el párszor, amiket megbeszéltünk, és rendben leszel." mondta Hana egy bátorító mosollyal, majd folytatta, Takao pedig figyelmesen hallgatta.

„Amivel problémánk lesz, az a vers, kivéve, ha a kosarazás mellett titokban a versírás a hobbid."

„Persze, már vagy 500-at megírtam rövid életem során, mindegyik mestermű." mondta Takao szarkasztikusan.

„Komolyan?", csillant fel Hana szeme reménységgel.

„Nem, dehogyis!"

Ezután mindketten nevettek, majd Hana ismét komolyra fordította a szót.

„Ha nem is tudjuk biztosan, hogy milyen témát fogsz kapni, vannak tipikus témák, mint például a szerelem, a harc vagy egy pillanatnyi érzelem, amikről a költők mind szoktak írni."

„Szóval?"

„Szóval ezeket a témákat fogjuk átvenni, és így, amikor már élesben kell írnod, lesz a fejedben pár minta." mondta, miközben megkopogtatta Takao fejét.

„Au! Jól van, értem."

Ezek után körülbelül másfél órán keresztül elemeztek különféle műfajú és témájú verseket.

„Mi a műfaja a _Gyűlölök és szeretek_ című versnek?", kérdezte Hana

… Semmi válasz.

„Takao?"

… Még mindig semmi válasz.

Hana felállt, és közelebb ment Takaohoz, aki valamikor az idő közben elaludt. A lány sóhajtott, és a fejét rázta.

„Javíthatatlan vagy." mondta, miközben mosolyogva végigsimította kezét az arcán, majd gyorsan lement a földszintre, ahol a nappaliban meg is találta az anyukáját. Masaki mindennap késő estig dolgozott, hogy minden kész legyen a határidőkre.

„Anyu, Takao elaludt tanulás közben. Nem bánnád, ha nem ébreszteném fel?", kérdezte Hana.

„Persze. Rendben van. Mindjárt felhívom a szüleit, hogy Takao-kun ma nálunk alszik." válaszolta mosolyogva Masaki.

„Köszi. Tudod, mostanában tényleg nagyon keményen dolgozik, és nagyon nagy rajta a nyomás. Ennek ellenére mégis képes mosolyogni és hülyéskedni." Hana sóhajtott egy nagyot. „Ezért azt hiszem, felnézek rá. Én sosem lennék képes ilyesmire."

„Neked nem is kell, kicsim. A magadfajta embereknek pont az a feladatuk, hogy mikor a Takao-kun-féle emberek teljesen elfáradnak, legyen valaki, akiben őszintén megbízhatnak, és így képesek legyenek újra feltöltődni."

Ez a mondat erősen elgondolkodtatta Hanát, aztán ásított egyet, szóval jó éjszakát kívánt anyukájának, lezuhanyozott, és ő is lefeküdt aludni.

* * *

Takao felébredt az éjszaka közepén, mikor a teste és az elméje már úgy érezte, kipihente magát. Álmosan felült az ágyában, és megdörzsölgette a szemét. Aztán rájött, hogy ez nem az ő ágya. Sőt nem is az ő szobája.

Hirtelen eszébe jutottak a tegnap történtek: valószínűleg elaludt tanulás közben, most pedig Hana-chan szobájában van. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a szemben lévő ágyon alszik békésen a lány, aki egész biztosan nagyon mérges most rá.

Óvatosan kikelt az ágyból, és gyengéden megrázogatta Hana vállát.

„Hana-chan… Hé…"

Hana lassan magához tért, bár beletelt egy kis időbe, mire felfogta, mi is történik pontosan.

„Ta-takao?", kérdezte álmosan, majd az órájáért nyúlt. „Hajnali fél 3 van… Mit akarsz?"

„Sajnálom, hogy elaludtam." mondta bűntudatos hanggal az idő hallatának okán. Hana felült, és intett Takaonak, hogy üljön mellé.

„Semmi baj, kimerültnek tűntél. Oh, és ne aggódj, anyu szólt a szüleidnek, hogy ma este itt alszol."

„Oh, köszönöm." válaszolta Takao egy félmosollyal.

„Hé! Mi volt ez?", kiáltott fel Hana felháborodottan. „Ez nem a szokásos Takao-mosoly volt. Mi a baj?"

„Semmi, csak… Annyira jó volt ez a két nap! Nyugodt és vicces – még akkor is, ha tanultunk – elfelejtettem minden gondomat. Egyáltalán nem akarok visszamenni a suliba."

„Értem, de ez ellen sajnos nem tehetünk semmit."

„Szökjünk meg!", kiáltotta Takao boldogan, amiért eszébe jutott egy ilyen zseniális ötlet. Hana nem egészen így gondolta.

„Dehogyis, idióta!", mondta, és finoman megütötte a karját, ám ahelyett, hogy visszahúzta volna a kezét, végigsimította Takao karján.

„Nyugodj meg, ügyes leszel!", mondta kedvesen. „Rengeteget tanultál, és edzettél, biztos vagyok benne, hogy minden rendben lesz."

Takao erre elmosolyodott.

„Na, ez az a mosoly, amit szeretek!", kiáltotta boldogan, és megölelte Takaot. A fiút először meglepte a gesztus, de a Hanából és a szívéből áradó melegség gyorsan észhez térítette, és viszonozta az ölelést.

„Köszönöm." suttogta a lány fülébe, miközben közelebb húzta magához. „Mindent."

„Tudod, már elég késő van…" mondta Hana miután szétváltak.

„Oké, akkor jó éjszakát, virágtündér!", vigyorgott Takao, és egy puszit adott Hana arcára.

„Jó éjt, sólyomszem!"

* * *

_Hétfő, reggel 6 óra:_

Hana ébresztőórája csörög. A lány félálomban kinyújtja kezét, és az idegesítő tárgy után kutat, hogy kikapcsolja. _Csak még 5 percet…_

Miután végre sikerült kiűznie az álmot a szeméből, és kimásznia az ágyból, a tekintete a szomszédos ágyra vándorolt, ahol Takao alszik szétterülve, a pokróc, amely valaha a takarójaként szolgált, most a földön hever.

Egy mosoly, egy fejrázás és egy sóhaj a látványnak, aztán kiment a fürdőszobába felfrissülni és felöltözködni. Útban odafelé találkozott Takashival.

„Jó reggelt, Nee-chan!"

„Jó reggelt!"

„Idióta fenn van már?", kérdezte egy kicsit túl kíváncsian.

„Nem, még nincs… Várj, honnan tudod, hogy itt aludt?"

„Anya mondta az előbb." válaszolta, aztán elkezdett őrülten vigyorogni. „Felkelthetem?"

„Csak rajta!"

Takashi izgatottan rohant be nővére szobájába, hogy felébressze a mélyen durmoló kosarast. Odaosont az ágyához, és elkiáltotta magát olyan hangosan, ahogy csak tudta:

„ÉBRESZTŐ IDIÓTA! ÖT PERC MÚLVA KEZDŐDIK A BAJNOKI MECCS!"

Erre Takao felriadt, és ijedten legurult az ágyról.

„Au! Mi a franc volt ez?!"

„Jó reggelt, _idióta_!", köszöntötte Takashi egy ártatlan mosollyal.

„Te kis…"

„Hé, mi ez a hangzavar?", jelent meg Hana is a képben. „Takao, miért vagy a földön?"

Takao (még mindig a padlón fekve) hátrahajtotta a fejét, és rögtön el is pirult. Hana pont "előtte" állt egy narancssárga ujjatlan felsőben, fekete combközépig érő szoknyában, hosszú aranybarna haja pedig kiengedve. A sólyomszemnek nemcsak jó volt a _belátása_, de most valami különös dolgot vélt felfedezni a lányon: a haja mindig ilyen hosszú volt? Mindig ilyen csinos ruhákban járt? Mindig ennyire gyönyörű volt?

'Mégis mennyi minden van még, amit nem tudok róla?'

„Takao? Minden rendben?", szakította ki Hana hangja a gondolataiból.

„Ja! Persze!", ugrott fel hirtelen, miközben idegesen vakargatta a fejét.

„Akkor jó…" válaszolta kissé kételkedve. „Anya csinált palacsintát reggelire." Takao szeme felcsillant. „De azt hiszem, előtte szeretnél lezuhanyozni." javasolta enyhe célzással a kosaras jelenlegi illatát figyelembe véve. Takao bólintott.

„Takashi, légyszi vidd be neki a ruhákat, amit anyu előkészített!"

„Igenis!", kiáltotta lelkesen, majd elrohant.

* * *

_Fél 8, Hanáék háza előtt:_

Miután lezajlottak a reggeli előkészületek, és már egyetlen palacsinta sem maradt, Hana és Takao elindultak az iskolába.

„Vigyázzatok magatokra! Viselkedjetek rendesen! Tanuljatok szorgalmasan!"

Volt még pár anyai jó tanács, mielőtt a gyerekek végleg útra kelhettek volna.

Az út nagy része csöndben telt el. Egyikük sem tudta igazán, hogy mit is mondjon a másiknak.

Befordultak az iskola utcájába, és Takao készült mondani valamit Hanának, de ekkor egy csapat kosaras (-.-") jelent meg, és magukkal rángatták Takaot egyedül hagyva Hanát.

* * *

_Az iskolában, 13:25:_

Hana a szekrénye előtt állt, és készülődött a következő órájára. Amióta Takaot elrángatták a haverjai, csalódottságot és ürességet érzett. Persze barátnője, Patrisa mindent megtett, hogy felvidítsa a szomorú lányt.

„Milyen volt a hétvégéd?", de sajnos a rossz kérdéssel próbálkozott. Hana idegesen becsapta a szekrényajtót, Patrisa felé fordult, és akkorát sóhajtott, mintha hirtelen a világ összes fájdalma az ő gyenge vállát nyomta volna.

„Hihetetlen…" válaszolta végül tiszta élvezettel az arcán.

Patrisa kissé megzavarodott. „Mi?! A reakciódból ítélve olyan hétvégéd lehetett, mint akinek nagytakarítást kellett végeznie. Mégis mi a fenét csináltatok ti azzal a kosaras idiótával?", kérdezte izgatottan, mintha már előre tudná a válasz lényegét.

„Nem csináltunk semmit! Csak kosaraztunk és irodalmat tanultunk. De most mégis olyan _más volt_. Megismertem egy másik Takaot, olyat, aki nem egy nagyképű kosárőrült idióta."

„Hanem?"

„Mit hanem?" Hana nem igazán szerette volna folytatni, de Patrisa nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgot.

„Milyen a _másik Takao_?"

„Nem beszélhetnénk valami másról?"

„Oké, rendben, de ha tényleg ilyen jól elvoltatok hétvégén, akkor miért vagy ideges most?", tette fel jogosan a kérdést Patrisa.

„Mert azóta hozzám se szólt. Semmit. Még egy köszönést sem kaptam."

„Jaj, ugyan már! Ne légy vele ilyen szigorú! Biztos, hogy nem szándékosan kerül téged."

*csöngő*

„Becsengettek, menjünk órára!"

* * *

_Iskola és edzés után, az iskola előtt, Takao és Midorima:_

„Ezt nem hiszem el! Miért ilyen nehéz egyáltalán hozzászólni ehhez a lányhoz?!", rúgott bele idegesen Midorima szekerébe.

„Miről beszélsz, Takao?", kérdezte a zöld hajú.

„Próbáltam reggel, de a csapat letámadott. Próbáltam konkrétan _minden_ szünetben, de vagy engem vettek körbe a haverok, vagy őt. Próbáltam órán, de a tanárnő kiszúrta a levelet, és kidobta. Próbáltam hazafelé menet, de valamiért dühösnek tűnt, és nem volt hajlandó szóba állni velem. El tudod ezt hinni, Shin-chan?" Takao jelenleg teljesen magánkívül volt, amiért egész nap megzavarták, hogy beszélni tudjon Hanával.

„Oha Asa szerint a Skorpiónak nincs szerencséje a napokban." jelentette ki Midorima, mintha ez köztudott tény lenne. Ettől viszont Takao csak még idegesebb lett.

„Ezzel nem segítesz, Shin-chan."

„Nem is akartam. A legkevésbé sem érdekel a szerelmi életed. Koncentrálj inkább a meccsre, és akkor talán a végzet is újra a te oldaladra áll majd."

„Hát, kösz."

„Most pedig kezdj tekerni!"

„Igenis!"

* * *

_Eközben Hanáék háza előtt:_

„Biztos, hogy minden rendben lesz veled?", kérdezte aggódva Patrisa.

„Persze, csak kell egy kis idő. Tudom, hogy nem az ő hibája, de ez most akkor is rossz."

„Megértelek, de ígérd meg, hogy szombaton mindenképp eljössz a meccsre!"

„Meglátjuk." mondta Hana egy gyenge mosollyal.

Ezzel a két barátnő búcsút vett egymástól.

* * *

Másnap Takao újult erővel, kipihenve ébredt saját szobájában. Új nap kelt fel, vagyis újabb esély, hogy tisztázhassa Hanával a kettejük közt történt dolgokat. Legalábbis így hitte, míg az iskolában rá nem kellett jönnie arra, hogy a Skorpiónak tényleg nincs szerencséje mostanában, mert Hana nem jött be a suliba.

Miután elmorgott néhány káromkodást, hogy miért pont most kellett annak a rohadt horoszkópnak (aminek mellesleg mindig igaza van) balszerencsét hirdetnie, bement az osztályterembe, hogy megkeresse Patrisát.

„Hé, nem tudod, mi van Hanával?"

Patrisa hátrafordult a székében, hogy Takao aggódó arcával találja szembe magát.

„Hát, igazából…" kezdte.

„Kérlek, mondd el, amit tudsz!"

Patrisa sóhajtott egyet. Tegnap Hana egyértelműen megkérte, hogy ne mondjon semmit Takaonak, de a srác tényleg aggódott, Hana pedig úgysem mondana semmit. Takao megérdemli, hogy tudja, mi zajlik jelenleg a lány lelkében. A következő óra elmarad, szóval lesz egy tökéletes alkalmuk mindent megbeszélni.

„Rendben van, de válaszolj egy kérdésre!"

„…?"

„Fontos neked?"

„… Igen! Persze, hogy az! Ezt próbálom elmondani neki tegnap óta!"

Patrisa elmosolyodott. „Akkor lyukas órában gyere a Kanapéhoz!", mondta, majd be is csengettek.

* * *

A Kanapé: az első emelet hátsó, eldugott sarkában állt egy öreg kanapé, amit a diákok megszálltak. Remek hely a privát beszélgetésekhez és a pihenéshez.

Mire Takao megérkezett, Patrisa már várta őt.

„Foglalj helyet!", mondta a lány a mellette lévő helyre mutatva.

Takao kissé habozva, de leült mellé.

„Ez így azért egy kicsit ijesztő."

„Oh, a bátor kosaras! Félsz a sötétben Takao-chan?", piszkálta Patrisa.

„Akkor mesélsz vagy nem?", morogta idegesen.

„Jól van, jól van, mesélek."

„Hana az általános iskolában nagyon okos volt, mondhatni egy igazi zseni, de emiatt a többiek lenézték, és folyton kigúnyolták. Az sem segített a helyzetén, hogy a sportokhoz eléggé ügyetlen. Ezek miatt Hana viszonylag magányos volt, és később sem volt képes fiúkkal kapcsolatot kialakítani. Mikor átjöttünk ide, úgy döntött, nem fog tanulni, és nem lesz az osztály strébere. Bár tesiből továbbra sem javított."

„A lényeg, hogy könnyen megszereti azokat az embereket, akik kedvesek hozzá, viszont nagyon nehezen bízik meg bennük. A probléma, hogy ezen a hétvégén szokatlanul kedves voltál vele, főleg azok után, hogy mennyit szívattad az utóbbi időben. Ahogy hallottam remekül éreztétek magatokat együtt, de az első nap egyáltalán nem beszéltetek egymással. Hana most azt hiszi, hogy ami akkor történt, az csak arra a kis időre szólt, és fel akarja dolgozni, hogy minden úgy fog maradni, mint azelőtt volt. Ezért nem jön iskolába."

„Nehogy feldolgozza!", kiáltott fel hirtelen Takao. „_Semmi_ sincs úgy, mint régen. Tegnap próbáltam vele beszélni, tényleg, de valaki folyton megzavart."

„Ezt nem nekem kell bebizonyítanod."

„Jó, akkor suli után elmegyek hozzá." jelentette ki. Patrisa kuncogni kezdett.

„Mi olyan vicces?"

„Nem hinném, hogy beengedne a házba…"

„Miért?"

„Mert 'megbántottad', és az ilyenektől annyi ideig marad távol, ameddig újra meg nem erősödik."

„De akkor mégis hogy magyarázzam el neki, hogy nem csak szédítettem hétvégén, szükségem van rá és szeretem?", kérdezte Takao frusztráltan, amiért ennyi probléma van egyetlen kis lánnyal. Legnagyobb örömére Patrisa megint kinevette.

„_Most_ mi van?"

„Annyira édes vagy." válaszolta nevetve. „Más srác már rég ott hagyta volna."

„Ezt most bóknak veszem." Takao felállt. „Köszönöm, hogy elmondtad ezeket nekem."

Patrisa bólintott, majd szigorú szemmel ezt mondta: „Használd bölcsen az információt!"

„Úgy lesz!"

* * *

Iskola után Takao csakugyan elment Hanához, ám ahogy Patrisa is megmondta, nem engedték be semmiféleképpen, ezért Takaonak új tervet kellett kieszelnie, ha beszélni akar a lánnyal. Minden esetre Patrisa szerint legkésőbb a meccsen egész biztosan lesz alkalmuk erre, így egyelőre az edzésre és a dolgozatra koncentrált.

* * *

_Péntek, irodalom óra, a dolgozat perce:_

A feladatsor két részből állt: egy tesztből, amiben életrajzok, meghatározások és némi történelem egyaránt volt; a másik pedig "Írj egy 5 strófás verset a szerelem témáról!"

'Persze, hogy arról…' gondolta Takao kissé idegesen.

Miután nekilátott a feladatoknak, rájött, hogy nem is olyan nehezek. Egyértelműen látszott a Hanával való tanulás hatása. A vers megírásához viszont sehogy se tudott nekifogni. Csak gondolkodott, gondolkodott és gondolkodott, de semmi.

„Takao-kun, még 15 perc." figyelmeztette a tanárnő. Hirtelen Takaonak eszébe jutott valami, amit Hana mondott a versírásról.

„_**Ha abszolút nem jut eszedbe semmi, akkor csak próbáld meg az érzéseidet rímekbe szedni! Valami majdcsak kisül belőle, elvégre nem vagy hülye, csak szereted megjátszani magad."**_

'Ez lesz az!', örömködött magában. 'Csak az érzéseimet kell leírnom.'

* * *

Órák után Takao visszament a magyar terembe, hogy megtudja végre az irodalom jegyét, és hogy játszat-e a következő meccsen.

„Üdv, tanárnő!", köszönt a terembe lépve.

„Takao-kun, már vártalak." mondta egy mosollyal. „Először is meg kell, hogy mondjam, nagyon megleptél. Nemcsak megtanultad az anyagot, ráadásul még egy ilyen gyönyörű verset is írtál. Bevallom, könnyet csalt a szemembe.

„Oh, köszönöm."

„Megkérdezhetem, ki volt a múzsád?", kérdezte a tanárnő csillogó szemekkel.

„A-a múzsám?", értetlenkedett Takao.

„Az a személy, akihez írtad ezt a csodás költeményt." magyarázta.

„Áh!", Takao eddig bele se gondolt, de írás közben végig Hanára gondolt. „Azt hiszem, Hana-chan." válaszolta végül.

A tanárnő majd kiugrott a bőréből örömében. „Milyen romantikus! Akkor azt ajánlom, fogd a dolgozatod, és azonnal mondd el neki, hogy _ötös alát_ kaptál!"

Takao egy percig nem is hitt a fülének. „Ö-ötös alá?! Ez komoly?!"

„Bizony az, és elvárom, hogy ezek után csak ilyen dolgozatokat írj!"

„Ígérem, ta-" Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. „Mondja, a versem tényleg ennyire jó lett?", kérdezte.

„Oh, igen. Kételkedtem is benne, hogy te írtad."

Takao vigyorogni kezdett. „Köszönöm szépen, tanárnő! Ezer hála!", kiáltotta, és máris a folyosón volt. A szekrényeknél megtalálta Patrisát, és kérdezés nélkül magával rángatta.

„Takao! Állj már meg! Mi a fenét akarsz?", ordította Patrisa, de Takao ügyet se vetett rá. „Áh, meg is van! Shin-chan!", integetett Midorima felé. Végre megálltak, Takao arcán még mindig ott volt az a hatalmas vigyor, Patrisa dühösnek tűnt, Midorima pedig semmit sem értett.

„Oké, kitaláltam, hogy hogy békülhetnék ki Hana-channal, és szükségem van a segítségetekre."

„Már megmondtam, hogy nem érdekel a szerelmi életed." mondta Midorima.

„Mi a nagy terv?", kérdezte Patrisa kicsit lelkesebben.

„Patrisa, te tudsz gitározni, igaz?"

„Igen, de mi köze van ennek bármihez is?"

* * *

_Szombat, 16:00, a sportcsarnoknál:_

Patrisának sikerült elrángatnia Hanát a meccsre, ráadásul maga sem tudja, hogy, de 2 órával kezdés előtt. Minden a terv szerint haladt.

„Patrisa, miért vagyunk máris itt? Még egy csomó idő van kezdésig." nyafogott Hana, nem igazán volt megelégedve azzal a ténnyel, hogy el kellett hagynia a szobáját.

„Meglepetés." válaszolta Patrisa.

„Nem szeretem a meglepetéseket…"

„Oh, dehogynem!"

Mikor elérkeztek a sportcsarnok bejáratához, meglátták Takaot és Midorimát. Takao boldogan vigyorgott, Midorima kezében pedig egy csörgődob volt?

„Mi folyik itt?", kérdezte Hana gyanakodva.

„Csak figyelj!", hangzott a válasz, majd Patrisa odafutott a fiúkhoz, felkapta a gitárját, és elkezdett játszani. Midorima a ritmusra rázta a csörgődobot, Takao pedig… énekelt?

_Hol is kezdjem el?  
Elmondjam tán?  
Hogy mennyire hiányzol, yeah!  
Mindig rád gondolok,  
De nem értem.  
Fejemben forog a világ._

_Mi mást mondhatnék?  
A szívem most gyorsabban ver.  
Mondd, te is így érzel?  
Ne hagyj itt egyedül, ne!  
Baby, ne oltsd ki e lángot!_

_Már annyit vártam.  
Tudnom kell hát, drágám.  
Mi jár a fejedben?_

_Általában elfutok,  
és talán el is bújok,  
mert sosem tudtam, mit akarok,  
míg szemeidet nem láttam.  
Csak én vagyok így ezzel?  
Amit keresek, az egy jel,  
hogy te is úgy érzel, mint én._

_Baby, nem hagyhatsz el még!  
Baby, nem hagyhatsz el még!  
Baby, nem hagyhatsz el még!  
Nem, nem hagyhatsz el még!  
Baby, nem, nem, nem, nem!_

_Itt bukásom küszöbének  
Egy ilyen helyzetében  
Kell most a segítséged.  
Szerelem ez most itt köztünk?  
Mutasd ki, hogy törődsz!  
Lásd meg a bűverőmet!  
Mondd azt, hogy nem tévedek!  
Mondd azt, hogy te is szeretsz, kérlek!_

Hana csak állt. Teljesen ledöbbenve. Takao az imént adott egy szerenádot. _Neki_. Fogalma sem volt, hogy hogy kellene reagálnia egy ilyen helyzetben. Várjunk, ami fontosabb, akkor most Takao szereti? Miről maradt le ebben a pár napban?

A nagy gondolkodás közepette észre sem vette, hogy Takao odament hozzá. Ott állt pontosan előtte, szemeiben aggodalom és remény. Hana megpróbált mondani valamit, bármit, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Miért? Végül Takao megtörte a csendet egy egyszerű, ám annál nagyobb jelentőségű szóval.

„Szeretlek."

Hana szemében hirtelen könnyek gyűltek, majd Takao nyakába borult.

„Hé, hé! Most mi a baj? Valami rosszat mondtam?", kérdezte kicsit pánikolva Takao.

„Csak… annyira… boldog… vagyok…" mondta szipogások között.

Takao úgy érezte, mintha egy hatalmas kőszikla esett volna le a szívéről. Megsimogatta a lány hátát, és próbálta megnyugtatni.

„Ne sírj!"

„Nos, ez egy nagyon aranyos romantikus pillanat, úgyhogy mi nem is zavarnánk tovább…" zavarta meg őket Patrisa, majd felkapta a gitárját, és magával rángatta Midorimát a sportcsarnokba.

„Patrisa!", kiáltott utánuk Takao. „Köszönöm."

Patrisa elmosolyodott. „Szíves-örömest."

* * *

Ezután az újdonsült pár lement a folyópartra, hogy megbeszéljék a történteket (amiket Takao már hétfő óta meg akar beszélni). Egy jó darabig kézen fogva sétálgattak a part mentén, majd mikor találtak egy alkalmas helyet, leültek.

Még mielőtt bármi is történt volna, Takao rázúdította az egész heti feszültségét.

„MÉGIS MI A FENE JÁRT A FEJEDBEN?!"

„Mi?!"

„Először eltöltünk egy varázslatos hétvégét – annak ellenére, hogy tanultunk -, aztán másnap megsértődsz, mert a hülye haverjaim miatt nem tudtunk beszélgetni. Mindennek a tetejében másnap arra jövök iskolába, hogy Patrisa közli velem, hogy hát te úgy döntöttél, hogy ami hétvégén történt, az nem jelentett semmit, és inkább el akarsz felejteni."

„De én…"

„És mi lesz velem?! Nekem nincs beleszólásom az ügybe?!"

„Lehet, de…"

„Nem kellene hibás következtetéseket levonnod túl kevés információból! Tudod, mit éreztem, amikor Patrisa azt mondta, el akarsz felejteni?!"

Hana próbálta tartani magát, de minden hiába, a nevetés kitört belőle. Takao annyira aranyos volt a kis hiszti rohamával. A fiú viszont nem találta ezt ugyanolyan viccesnek.

„Na, tessék… Mindketten kiröhögnek…"

„Sajnálom." mondta még mindig nevetve, de most már mérséklődött halk kuncogásra. „És köszönöm." majd ráhajtotta a fejét Takao vállára. Ettől Takao teljesen megnyugodott. Megnyugtatta a tény, hogy a lány, akit szeret, mellette van, és többé nem akar elmenekülni előle vagy az érzései elől.

„Sok baj van veled, ugye tudod?", sóhajtotta.

„De te ügyes vagy, és mindet megoldod."

„Naná! Ha nem tenném, mi lenne veled?!"

„Oh, erről jut eszembe, mi lett az irodalom dolgozattal?", kérdezte Hana kíváncsian.

„Most már érdekel, mi?", válaszolt Takao egy gonosz vigyorral. „Miért nem voltál suliban pénteken? Látod, erről is lemaradtál, pedig az egész a te érdemed."

„Na, mondd már! Négyest kaptál vagy ötöst?"

„Miből gondolod, hogy nem kaszáltak el megint?"

„Abból, hogy a tanárnő azt mondta, ha nem írsz négyest vagy annál jobbat, nem játszhatsz a mai meccsen." válaszolta Hana.

„Ez igaz. Ötös alát kaptam!", kiáltotta Takao boldogan.

„Tényleg? És mi lett a verssel?"

„Figyelmetlen lány vagy te, nem igaz?", állapította meg Takao vigyorogva, amiért egy ütés járt a karjába.

„Ne szórakozz, mondd már!" Hana kezdte unni a játékot.

„Az előbbi dalt írtam."

„Azt te… írtad?", kérdezte teljes döbbenettel az arcán.

„Aha! A szerelem témából kellett verset írni, és úgy tűnik, annyira jó lett, hogy a tanárnő elsírta magát rajta. Akkor támadt az ötletem, hogy ha nem akarsz meghallgatni, akkor majd _ezt_ biztosan meg fogod. A srácok meg segítettek megzenésíteni. Szerintem elég jól sikerült." mondta a vállán fekvő lányra pillantva.

„Ja, de jobb, ha tudod, hogy elég hamis volt, mielőtt még otthagyod a kosárlabdát, és felcsapsz zenésznek."

„Mi?! Nem volt hamis!", háborodott fel Takao.

„Oh, de igen, az volt."

„Tch."

„De nagyon édes~!", mondta Hana, miközben megpuszilta Takao arcát.

„És mi lett a nyerő stratégiával a meccsre?"

„Őszintén szólva még mindig nem tudom." mondta Takao gondterhelt arccal. „De úgy döntöttem, majd az első negyedben megfigyelem az ellenfelet, a másodikban kipróbálok néhány stratégiát, és a második félidőben csak lesz valami, amivel elsöpörhetjük őket."

„Hmm. Melyik iskola az ellenfél?"

„A Konoha Akadémia."

„Az az az iskola, ahová az a sok pénzes kölyök jár. A játékosaik szép summát kapnak a győztes játékok után, ezért mindig nagy motivációval lépnek pályára, viszont a tehetségük és az edzések hiánya miatt nem olyan erősek." állapította meg Hana.

„Igen, ez lesz az."

„Szerintem egyszerűen le tudnátok győzni őket."

„Hogyan?", Takao most kíváncsi lett. Tudta, hogy Hanának van érzéke stratégiák megtervezéséhez és az ellenfél erejének feltérképezéséhez, így biztos volt benne, hogy bármi is jár a fejében, azzal a győzelmük garantált.

„Arra neked kell rájönnöd. Elvégre te vagy az irányító." A válasz nem éppen olyan volt, mint amilyenre számított. „De annyit segítek, hogy a csapatot csak egy erőskezű, határozott vezető képes összefogni. Meg kell mutatnod nekik, hogy ki itt a főnök, ha azt akarod, hogy kövessenek!"

Nos, végül is igaza volt. Így visszagondolva Hana mindig megmondta, mit kell tennie, csak Takao nem mindig jött rá, hogy a megoldás ilyen közel van hozzá. Legjobban úgy lehetne ezt megfogalmazni, hogy ha Takao az irányító, akkor Hana _az irányító irányítója_. Ahogy a mondás is tartja, minden sikeres férfi mögött egy nő áll.

Az idő gyorsan száll, ha jó társaságban vagy, ha a szerelmeddel, akkor pedig még gyorsabban. Lassan vissza kell indulniuk, ha nem akarják lekésni a meccset, de egyikük sem akart elválni a másiktól. Hana, aki a felelősségteljesebb lenne kettejük közül, lassan felemelte a fejét Takao válláról.

„Lassan vissza kéne mennünk." mondta.

„Igen, kéne…" válaszolta Takao.

Néhány percig csak bámultak egymás szemébe, aztán egy erőteljes szél süvített végig rajtuk, mintha valamit üzenne nekik. A pajkos szél belekapott Hana hosszú, mogyoróbarna hajába, Takao pedig csodálattal nézte, ahogy a lenge szellő játszik fürtjeivel. _Gyönyörű_. Ez az egyetlen szó, amivel le lehet írni a látványt. Se több, se kevesebb, csak maga a tiszta gyönyör.

Takao jobb kezét Hana arcához emelte, és gyengéden kifésülte a hajszálakat a lány arcából, majd tovább simogatta. Ekkor egy újabb erőteljes fuvallat érkezett, egy olyan, amely felkavarta a szívükben lakozó érzelmeket, és teljesen a felszínre hozta. Takao közelebb hajolt Hanához, és megcsókolta. Elképesztő érzés volt. Egy héttel ezelőtt még köszönés nélkül mentek el egymás mellett a folyosón, most pedig itt ülnek a folyóparton egy nagy meccs előtt egymás karjaiban, csókolóznak. Különös az élet. Néha ott találod meg a szerelmet, ahol a legkevésbé számítasz rá.

Végül Hana volt az, aki megtörte a varázst, és felállt. Takao olyan csalódott, kiskutyaszemekkel nézett fel rá, hogy majdnem megsajnálta. _Majdnem_.

„Gyere, vissza kell mennünk!", mondta a kezét feléje nyújtva.

Takaonak kis időre volt szüksége, hogy felfogja, mi is történt az imént. Aztán bevillant, hogy lehet, hogy a lányt már megszerezte, de még hátra van egy meccs, amit meg kell nyernie. _Francba_! Megfogta Hana kezét, és ő is felállt, majd elindultak visszafelé kéz a kézben.

„Ez az előbbi nagyon gonosz volt, ugye tudod?", kérdezte Takao a pillanatuk tönkretételére utalva.

„Hé, nem az én hibám! Nem nekem kell játszanom a meccsen." vágott vissza Hana.

„A meccs még várhatott volna." morogta alig hallhatóan.

„Jaj, ne duzzogj már! Még rengeteg időnk lesz." vigasztalta, ám úgy tűnt ez nem nagyon hatja meg Takaot. Ekkor adott egy puszit a szájára. Na, _ez_ már hatásos volt.

„Ha nyersz, akkor kaphatsz még." mondta Hana egy vigyorral.

„És ha veszítek?"

„Akkor azt hiszem, rossz idők fognak feléd járni. De a helyedben nem is gondolnék erre a lehetőségre!"

„Igenis, asszonyom!", kiáltotta Takao boldogan, majd folytatták útjukat a stadionba.

A bejáratnál azonban újabb problémával kellett szembenézniük: Takaonak az öltözőbe kellett mennie a csapattársaihoz, Hanának pedig a nézőtérre szurkolni, és megkeresni Patrisát, viszont csakúgy, mint pár alkalommal ezelőtt is, most sem akarták elengedni egymás kezét.

„Ugye tudod, hogy muszáj?", kérdezte Hana.

Takao sóhajtott. „Igen. De! Miután győztem, tartunk egy nagy bulit!"

„Oké, legyen! Tarthatjuk nálam, és meghívhatjuk az összes játékost." mondta Hana.

„Biztos vagy benne, egy csomó vad kosaras egy kislány házában? Mi lesz, ha történik valami?", csipkelődött Takao.

„Akkor majd te, a hős lovagom, megmentesz." vágott vissza Hana. „Na, menj már, mielőtt lekésed a saját meccsed!"

Takao adott egy gyors puszit Hana arcára, és az öltözők felé vette az irányt.

„Hé, sólyom!", kiáltott utána Hana. Takao visszafordította a fejét, de nem állt meg. „Szeretlek."

Takao olyan boldogan vigyorgott, ahogy csak képes volt rá, ha lány lett volna, egész biztos, hogy körbe-körbeugrándozott és sikítozott volna, de ennél sokkal több méltóság szorult belé.

* * *

A Konoha Akadémia: Mint már Hana is említette, a gazdag kölykök iskolája. Annak ellenére, hogy még csak hobbi szinten kosaraznak, a győztes meccsekért jelentős összeget kapnak a sportolók. A tehetség viszont csak nagyon kevés diákban van meg, és nem is mindegyik akar sikeres lenni a sportok területén, az edzéseket pedig elhanyagolják, így nem olyan erős a csapatuk. Alábecsülni az ellenfelet még így sem lenne bölcs dolog. Takao pedig nagyon is jól tudta ezt.

Mikor belépett az öltözőbe, már mindenki más ott volt, átöltözve a mezbe, készen a harcra.

„Hé, srácok! Bocs, hogy késtem." köszöntötte őket Takao.

„Edző! Én nem fogadom el, hogy ez a felelőtlen taknyos vezessen minket a pályán." panaszkodott az egyik felsős, nevezetesen a _volt_ irányító.

'Már megint kezdődik…'

„Sajnálom, hogy elkéstem. Mindenkivel előfordulhat egyszer! Most az én feladatom, hogy egy csapatként vezessek mindenkit odakinn, és lealázzuk a Konohát, de ha nem tudunk együtt dolgozni, és megbízni egymásban, még egy ilyen középszerű csapattal sem fogunk tudni elbánni." Takao helyre tette a lázadókat, mindenki döbbenettel nézett az elsős sólyomszemre, aki teljes magabiztossággal állt most előttük. Midorima és az edző vigyorogtak.

„Rendben van, Takao! Igyekezz, és öltözz át!", mondta az edző.

„Igenis!"

* * *

És… eljött a pillanat, amire már mindannyian vártunk. A csapatok felvonulnak a pályára. A Konoha Akadémia világoszöld-fekete mezben, a Shutoku pedig narancssárga-fehérben díszeleg.

A bíró megfújja a meccs kezdetét jelző sípot, és elkezdődik a meccs.

Ahogy Takao már korábban is említette, mivel nem igazán tudtak kifejleszteni egy rendes stratégiát, az első negyed teljesen a megfigyelésé volt, így nem is történt semmi extra, csak próbálták megtartani a labdát, és pontokat szerezni. A Konoha játékstílusa nem volt sokkal másabb, mint amilyenre számítottak: a tagokon egyértelműen látszott az edzés hiánya. Két játékos azonban mégis kiemelkedett a többi közül, az egyik a hárompontos dobó volt, a másik pedig a csapat ásza, de ezek ketten sosem működtek együtt. Az dobott kosárra, aki megszerezte a labdát, így mondhatjuk, hogy a gyengepontjuk a passzokban mutatkozott meg.

Ezt az információt kihasználva a második negyedben a labdát folyamatosan a Shutoku birtokolta, és az első félidőt 56-31 pontos előnnyel zárták.

„Fuh, ez nehezebb, mint gondoltam!", mondta Takao, és lehuppant a padra.

„Ne lankadjon a figyelmed, Takao!", szidta le Midorima.

„Így van. Lehet, hogy most vezettek, de ha nem koncentráltok teljes erőtökkel a játékra, az ellenfél könnyedén képes lesz megfordítani az állást." mondta az edző. „A következő félidőben teljesen söpörjétek el őket!"

„Igenis!", kiáltotta mindenki lelkesen, majd visszamentek a pályára.

Úgy tűnt, a másik csapat még nem áll készen a feladásra, mert a szemeikben most még nagyobb tűz égett, mint az első félidőben.

'Remek! A móka csak most kezdődik.' gondolta Takao ördögi vigyorral az arcán, aztán felnézett a lelátóra, ahol Hana-chan és Patrisa ült. Patrisa valamiért nagyon lelkesen integetett… Midorimának? 'Mi a franc?'

Takao kirázta a fejéből a furcsa jelenetet, és az agyát ismét a játékra összpontosította.

Elkezdődött a második félidő.

Az elején nem történt semmi említésre méltó, ám hamarosan a Shutoku egyre több cselt és bravúros mozdulatot vetett be. A harmadik negyedre a két csapat közötti pontszám a duplájára nőtt.

„Srácok! Csináljuk meg az Ötágú Csillag Hadműveletet!", mondta Takao.

„Mi? De az még egyszer sem sikerült az edzéseken!", tiltakozott egy elsőéves.

„Most sikerülni fog! Biztos vagyok benne!"

„Szerintem megpróbálhatnánk." mondta Midorima.

„Shin-chan…!", Takaonak csillogott a szeme.

„Legyen." adta meg a végső engedélyt Otsubo-senpai, a csapatkapitány. „Végül is nincs mit veszítenünk."

Az Ötágú Csillag Hadművelethez elsőként hagyniuk kell, hogy az ellenfél pontot szerezzen. Ezután Otsubo-senpai megszerzi a lepattanót, átpasszolja a labdát Miyajinak, majd Kimura támadást színlel, mikor már elég közel van a kosárhoz, hátrapasszol Takaonak, aki kicselez pár védőt, és végül a labda Midorimához kerül, akinek mindig bemegy a három pontot érő csodadobása.

*síp*

A Shutoku és a Konoha közötti meccs véget ért. A Shutoku győzött 126-94-re. A közönség és a játékosok egyaránt ünnepelnek. A két iskola csapattagjai kezet fognak egymással, és megköszönik a játékot.

* * *

_Az öltözőhöz vezető folyosón:_

„TAKAO!"

Takao megfordult a neve hallatán, hogy lássa, amint Hana teljes sebességgel rohan felé, arcán boldog vigyor.

„Gratulálok!", kiáltotta, és Takao nyakába ugrott. „Nagyon szuper voltál!"

„K-köszönöm…" nyögte ki a lány halálos szorítása alatt.

„Oh, bocsi." mondta Hana, mikor észrevette, hogy kis híján megfojtotta Takaot.

„Áh, azt hiszem, ehhez hozzá tudnék szokni." mondta vigyorogva.

„Na, siess, és szólj a csapatnak, hogy 8-kor tartunk egy bulit, hogy megünnepeljük a győzelmeteket!"

„Mi? Ezt komolyan mondtad?"

„Persze, hogy komolyan! Milyen leendő menedzser lennék, ha nem gondoskodnék a csapat feszültségének megfelelő levezetéséről?!", mondta Hana vigyorogva. „Na, igyekezz!"

„Otthon találkozunk, virágszál!", kiáltotta Takao már félúton az öltöző felé.

* * *

_Hanáék háza, este fél 9:_

A buli már javában tartott, mindenki táncolt, evett, ivott. Kimura ananászokat kínálgatott körbe a vendégek között, Hana és Takao boldogan táncoltak a parkettnek kijelölt nappali közepén, Midorima pedig egyedül ücsörgött, és vörös bableves konzervet iszogatott. Ezt látta Patrisa odament hozzá, és leült mellé.

„Oww, nézd, milyen boldogok!", mondta a táncoló párra nézve.

„Persze…" válaszolta Midorima egykedvűen.

„Mi lenne, ha te is élveznéd egy kicsit a bulit?!"

„Én élvezem."

„Ja, persze. Akkor miért nem táncolsz valakivel?"

„Mert nincs kedvem."

„Vagy inkább nem mersz senkit se felkérni." bosszantotta tovább Patrisa.

„Ne légy nevetséges!" Ennek ellenére Midorima teljesen nyugodt maradt.

„Fogadok, hogy azért ücsörögsz itt _egyedül_, mert akit kiszemeltél, valaki mással táncol, és remekül érzi magát." folytatta Patrisa.

Most Midorima már kicsit ideges volt, és ez remekül látszódott, úgyhogy a lány megadta a kegyelemdöfést.

„Ne aggódj, nem maradsz mindig egyedül, egyszer biztosan találkozol valakivel, aki elviseli a szeszélyeidet." mondta egy győzedelmes, enyhén ördögi vigyorral, mikor látta, hogy Midorimát mostanra már sikeresen felidegesítette.

Ennek ellenére a fiú sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt, és kinyújtotta Patrisa felé a kezét.

„Akkor, mindentudó kisasszony, van kedved táncolni?"

„Ez csalás, Shintarou!", válaszolta mosolyogva, miközben felállt, megfogta Midorima kezét, és felsétáltak a táncparkettre Hana és Takao mellé.

Szerencse, sors vagy Oha Asa horoszkópjának köszönhetően a zene épp ekkor váltott lassúra.

„Hé, Shin-chan, milyen a buli?", kérdezte Takao vigyorogva.

„Fogd be a szád, Takao!"

A lányok csak halkan kuncogtak, amint lassan ringatóztak a ritmusra a két kosaras csodával.

_One of these days I'm gonna find someone to love  
One of these days I'll find you if I don't give up.  
__**\- Olly Murs: One of these days**_


End file.
